


She gets what She wants

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Confrontations, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Narcissism, No Means No, No Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, annoying ex, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: A good day at work leads to a night of celebration with family and good friends. Finally, things are starting to finally look up for Finn...And then his old girlfriend reenters the picture.





	She gets what She wants

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel 'When We're Alone'.
> 
> Second to last story in the 'FinnRey Private Nights' Series!
> 
> WARNING!! Story will contain Verbal Abuse and some bullying!
> 
> Just a heads' up!
> 
> (RE-EDITED)

'Promotion?'

Clearly, Finn must be hearing things. Because he swears that his boss, 'the cast iron, cold and calculating, born-without-a-conscious', Phasma just told him that she was giving him a promotion.

Or maybe he isn't going insane. Maybe she's playing a joke on him. Or is she? Finn doesn't wanna take the chance of asking her only to upset her and unintentionally changing her mind. But, he also doesn't wanna get too excited here. So, what should he do?

"I can see the gear spinning in your head, Storm." Phasma says. "Safe to assume that you didn't hear me the first time. So, I'll say it again: You've been promoted. Don't think for a moment that this makes you special in my eyes. And certainly don't let this go to your head. But..." Phasma sighs. "...having said that, I know just how hard you've worked for this, so I thought that maybe it's time for you to start moving up in the company. You've more than earned this."

Finn can't fight the grin growing on his face. "Thank you, Phasma! Thank you so much for this!"

"Ah! Like I said, you earned it!" Phasma says. "Now, go on back to work before that smile makes me think less of you."

Finn gets to his feet, saluting Phasma once more, and heads out the door. Not letting her bad attitude affect his mood or stop him from smiling. As he eases the door to her office closed, Phasma looks down at his computer, smiling faintly.

 

 

_[Text from: Finn] Hey, guys! I've done it! I've just been promoted! Phasma actually just promoted me! Anybody up for drinks at Carina's on Friday, just come drop by! Hope to see you there! BFN!_

 

When Finn sent out that text on Tuesday, he never thought that many people would show up! 'It was on pretty short notice', he realizes. He knew Maz would be there, since she runs the place. Maybe Poe and Snap come meet him there after shift. But, Finn just figured that he wouldn't get that big a crowd to show up.

 

 

_**That Friday Evening after work...** _

Finn walks in to find the place was pretty quiet. There were customers there, sure. But, usually, this place was pretty lively after 6 O'clock. 

'Hmm'. Finn thought. 'Wonder what's up?' He walks pass the bar and all the zombie like people who weren't drinking, speaking or interacting with each other at all.

Heading for Maz's office, Finn frowns as the tension in his chest only builds. 'Did something happen?' He wonders. 'Was there a break in? Is Maz alright?'

He can feel his heart beginning to pound a little harder as he reached the door. He doesn't like this. Something's seriously wrong here! What's supposed to be a happy occasion just turned into an evening packed with uneasy tension.

Reaching out to knock on the door, Finn can't hearing anything else other than his heart pounding in his ears. He knocks on the door to his older Sister's office.

There's no response. Finn doesn't like this at all. 'What is going on?!' He begins to panic. He knocks again. And again, nothing! Nothing at all!

Finn puts his ear closer to the door, hearing a slight rustling sound. 

Finally, after what feels like forever, a familiar voice on the other side of the door tells him to 'come in'. Finn looks down at the knob, mentally preparing himself for whatever he might see on the other side of it.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He swings the door open to see...

 

 

Maz just sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. Finn's heart slowly eases back into it's normal rhythm. The tension in his chest and shoulder began to lift, and Finn is just left standing there.

It's eerily quiet, aside from the typing noise. Finn looks around the office, noticing that nothing seem out of place. So, why is everyone acting so weird?

Sensing the uneasy silent, Maz looks up over her monitor at Finn.

"Hey, Finn." She says in a monotone voice.

"Hey." Finn says with an unsure tone.

"What's got you so spooked?" Maz asks.

"ummm.." Finn says. "Well, maybe it's just me, but why is this place so dead?"

"What makes you say that?" Maz asks.

"Well, nobody's drinking or anything. Usually, this place is on fire by now. What gives? You've got this reputation of being the number#1 Hostess and bar runner in the city. And I'm not seeing it."

"Oh? Was there something I'm supposed to be celebrating right now?" Maz asks, turning back to her computer.

"Uhh... I was promoted on Tuesday. I sent out this text to everyone I know. I invited them to come here to celebrate with me. Honestly, Maz. I told you this 3 days ago."

"Did you?" Maz looks up to ponder. "Nooo..." She says, dragging the 'no' out. "Oh, no! I forgot that you said that it was supposed to be today, Finn." Maz sighs. "Sorry, I must've gotten my days mixed up. I'm sorry. Go tell Chewie to fix you all the drinks you want. It's on the house."

Finn goes to say something, but stops himself. What was the deal? Maz always made a big deal about anything that Finn did, saying over and over again that he was a hard worker and deserved the world.

'Maybe it's just now a good dat today.' Finn thinks. He sighs and waves at Maz. "See ya." Finn turns and pulls the door closed. Maz looks up at him as he leaves.

 

 

Just as Finn walks back into the bar, a loud noise straddles him.

**"SURPRISE!!!"** Everyone shouts.

Over the stage, there a banter that says 'Congratulations, Finn!' And as Finn's eyes shift back downward, he is surprised to see just about everyone there: Poe, Jess, Snap, Kaydel, Karé, Slip, Rose, Some of his co-workers and some old friends that he hadn't seen since College.

"Whoa, ho, ho!" Finn exclaims. "What's going on here?"

"Don't you know, buddy?" Poe asks, handing him a drink. "This is your _party_!"

"wha... you..." Finn stumbles but stops when a pair of hands fall onto his shoulders.

"Congrats, Little Brother." Maz says with a bright smile.

Finn, once again, can't fight the smile spreading across his face. He lowers his head and smiles. "Aw, man!" He then turns to face Maz and pulls her in for a hug.

Jess, Karé, Rose, and Kaydel trapped Maz and Finn in a group hug.

Maz chuckles as she pats him on the back.

"I wasn't..." Finn starts to say but is cut off by Maz.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?!" Maz accuses.

"Well, I kinda did, but I just didn't expect all of this!" Finn sighs happily. "Thank you, Guys! Thank all of you!"

Poe walks up, patting Finn on the arm. Snap rests both of his hands on Finn's shoulders, shaking him with a smile.

"My Man!" Snap shouts. "We're proud of ya, bro!"

"Snap! Snap! Take it easy!" Finn chuckles.

Snap stops, patting both of his shoulders before letting him go.

Finn looks over at Poe, who offers him a drink.

"You've worked hard for this, Finn." Poe says with a smile. "I can't think of a better man more deserving of this than you."

Finn smiles, taking the glass. "Thanks, Brother!"

"Speech! Speech!" Slip chants. Rose, her boyfriend, Kaydel, Jess, and others join in. "Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Finn huffs an holds his hands up, gesturing for silence. "Okay. Uhh... Well, as uh... some of you may know, since our grandmother passed away, it's just been Maz and me for so long. And with our folks M.I.A., we really had to push ourselves and each other to make something of ourselves. It's been a long and hard road for us, but over the years, we've been blessed to meet some of the most incredible people, who are standing in this very room with us. One by one, you guys came into our lives, not wanting anything from us, but still giving us their best anyway."

Karé holds her wife Maz from behind and Maz caresses her arms tenderly. They then rock side to side.  

"I'm just so grateful to have each and everyone of you in my life and knowing that... you guys came here to celebrate with me, telling me how proud you are of me, well, it's... it's more than I thought I would ever have. Thank you. All of you! I can honestly say that part of the reason I'm standing here today is thanks to you." Finn raises his glass. "Love and success!"

Everyone raises their own glasses "Love and success!" and they all cheer.

Finn looks around the room, hoping to see the one person that means so much to him, only she's nowhere to be seen. "Where's Rey?" He asks.

"Oh, sorry! She went out of town with Ben." Jess says, laying a hand on Finn's back. "They'll be gone all weekend. I'm sorry, Finn." Finn frowns slightly but nods in acknowledgement. And Jess rubs his back sympathetically. Finn goes over to just his friends at the bar.

 

 

The Cantina is now in full swing! With some many of Finn's friends, and even a few random customers, the place is as busy as ever.

Finn's talking with Poe and Snap about how disappointed they were in how badly their team lost on Sunday's night football game when a beautiful young, dark skinned woman sneaks up on Finn. 

She smiles, gently leaning into him, causing Finn to turn and glare over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Finn says, turning around completely and pulling the young woman into a hug. She gasps before embracing him as she's laughing.

"Well, somebody's glad to see me!" She says.

"I am!" Finn confirms. "How are ya, Essence?"

"Oh! He remembers my name!" Essence squeals.

"Aw, come on! I've been calling you by your name for weeks now! Are You really gonna hold that against me forever?" Finn asks.

"Oh, alright!" Essence says with a playful pout. "You have! I'll give you that. Anyway, thanks for inviting me! I've been wondering what it was you did, professionally."

"No problem. Thanks for coming! It means a lot!" Finn grins.

Essence grins back. She looks over his left shoulder to see Poe and Snap exchanging looks and chatting among themselves. "Is... there something I need to know here?"

"HUH?!"/"HUH?" Snap and Poe say in unison.

Finn follows her gaze and turns his back to the bar.

"Oh! Sorry! Poe, Snap. This is Essence! She runs the bar over at the Blue Heaven Jazz Club I sometimes go to."

Essence exchanges a hello with Poe and Snap. "I'm sorry. 'Snap', is it?"

"It's 'Temmin', actually." Snap corrects. "People say I freak out too much."

"Not something I would've admitted out loud, Bro." Poe says, scratching the back of his head.

Snap elbows him in the stomach. "See?"

Essence scoffs in bewilderment.

"I'll have to apologize for these two. I can't take them anywhere." Finn says.

"Yeah? You want some, too, big deal?!" Snap says.

Finn puts his hands up in mock surrender. "You hungry?" Finn asks Essence. "We've got a great guy who can throw down in the kitchen."

"Sure. I could eat." Essence says.

"Right this way." Finn directs her over to the restaurant area of the place.

"It was nice meeting you two!" Essence says.

"Yeah! You, too!" Poe calls back.

Poe leans back and whispers to Snap, "Who was that?"

"Finn's girlfriend, maybe?" Snap shrugs.

They exchange looks.

 

 

"So..." Finn says, pulling back her chair and handing her a menu. "What would you like?"

"Hmm..." Essence studies the menu. "I think I'll start with..." She pauses to think a moment. "...An iced tea and hushpuppies as an appetizer."

"Good choice." Finn calls over their waiter, Winter. "An Ice Tea and hushpuppies for the lady. And a bottle of Jawa and mozzarella cheese sticks for me."

"You got it!" Winter smiles before walking off.

"So, listen, um..." Essence says. "I've got a little something to tell you."

"Oh, yeah?" Finn asks. "What's up?"

"I know that you always talking the reasons you fell in love with Jazz and how you love Rhythm Jones and the Brom Bros. But, you always missed them whenever they play over at Blue Heaven. So, I thought that since today is a pretty special day, would you be interested in getting tickets for his upcoming show?"

"Would I?!" Finn asks while chuckling. "Are you serious?! Of course!!"

"Well, you're in lucky! I've talked it over with Rhythm, since he's a friend of mine. And he got me two tickets for his newest show which is coming to town later now this month." 

Finn's eyes widen comically. "Are you... Are you serious?" He asks. "You're not messing with me? Do you actually have them with you?!"

Essence smiles, going into her purse and sure enough! She pulls out the tickets and hand them over to Finn. "Here ya go, my friend! Be sure to bring a somebody special with ya to enjoy the concert. It's couples' night at Blue heaven that night."

"Thanks, Essence! You're the best!" Finn smiles.

"Yeah, I know!" Essence dismissing his praise.

Winter returns with their drinks and appetizers and after Finn and Essence put in their orders, she collects their menus and goes to tell Chewie. 

Finn smiles as he watches Winter heading to the kitchen, but it quickly fades when another familiar face is seen sitting at a far off table. Finn falls back against his chair, huffing as he frowns and looks away.

"You okay?" Essence asks.

"Not anymore." Finn answers.

Essence looks over at the young woman who's sitting with her date, whispering something to him before getting up to go to the restroom. Essence looks back at Finn. "Who was that?"

"Her name is Shantell." Finn says through his teeth. "She's my ex girlfriend."

"Hmm. Judging by that look on your face, I'm guessing there aren't many fond memories there."

"You'd be right." Finn assures her.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Essence asks.

"I'd rather not." Finn says.

Essence gestures an understanding. "Absolutely!" She says quickly. "Got it!"

 

 

After finishing their meals, She sits up in her chair. "So, you said your sister owns this place? Wow!"

Yeah! Maz is very proud of it." Finn says. 

"To think, I've only been here twice. And I'm enjoying this trip even more than the first."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Finn smiles. "So, does this mean we've got a new loyal customer?"

"Safe to assume you do." Essence giggles.

Finn chuckles back.

A hand falls onto his shoulder and his smile dies instantly. He already knows 'she's' standing right over him.

"Hey there..." Shantell says. Finn wipes his face with his hand. "...Finny." She massages his shoulders with both hands, smiling in his face. "It's so good to see you! It's been a long time!"

"Not long enough." Finn mumbles. All the color just drains out of his face. He was having such a nice time tonight. 'Why is she here?'

"So, I hear you're celebrating tonight." Shantell says. "That was a nice speech. So... How come I wasn't invited?"

"I'm not in the habit of keeping in touch with old girlfriends." Finn says.

"Finn... Why the cold shoulder?" Shantell asks. "I know we had a bit of a falling out last time, but can't we at least act like civil adults?"

Finn bites his lip so hard, he can taste blood. "Sure." Finn says. "I can be nice. If only for a few minutes. Essence, this is Shantell. Shantell, Essence. So, what brings you here, Shantell?"

"You." She smiles.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you." She says in a matter-a-fact tone. "It's been over 4 years. Can't a girl meet a guy without being questioned?"

"Is that your boyfriend over there?" Finn asks, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it is." Shantell says. She then backs down at Finn with a smug smile." Why?" 

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're over here when you should over there." Finn says, removing Shantell's hands from his shoulders.

"Oh! wound up a little tightly, huh?" Shantell quips. **** ~~~~

"I'm just looking out for him. I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into." Finn says.

"Hmm-mmm." Shantell hums, not sounding convinced. "That's been you're whole problem, Finn. You worry about all the wrong things. That, and your taste in women." Shantell looks over at Essence. "These days, anyway."

"Shantell, why don't you just get to the point, already?" Finn urges.

"I really do just wanna talk. We were friends for a long time before we hooked up and... I don't like the way things ended between us. So... maybe we could grab a drink and talk." Shantell says in a hopeful tone.

"I can't. I'm entertaining right now." Finn says.

"About later?" Shantell asks.

"I've said all that I've needed to say." Finn says. "Now, can you please go? You're being pretty rude to my friend here."

Shantell looks up at Essence, frowning as she judges her appearance silently.

Essence eyes her like she's trying to burn her smug face with a glare.

"Hmm." Shantell says, standing up straight, much to his relieve. "Okay. So then, I guess I'll have to see you around then, Finny." Shantell eyes Essence once again. "Bye, _friend_!"

Essence stares after her as she walks away. "I can see why you can't stand her."

Finn sighs.

"Was she always like this?" Essence asks.

"Yep." Finn confirms. "It's all been about being the one woman who had every guy's attention. That little display was done to try and piss you off."

"But, we're just friends." Essence says. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Well, that doesn't matter to Shantell." Finn says. "It's almost like she's got something to prove. Not to anyone in particular. But, to herself."

Shantell sits back at the table with her boyfriend. He looks pissed! And when he tries to confront her about what just happened, she shuts him down with a gesture. She glances back over at Finn and takes a seat, facing her man, who was now giving Finn a death stare. 

Finn frowns. 'Which makes me wonder, how did she hear about Finn's promotion? And why is she here now after 4 years?' He thinks to himself.

Eventually, after they pay for dinner, Shantell and her silent boyfriends collect their things and head out.

Finn's actually surprised that her new boyfriend hasn't come over to give him grief. All the more reason to smile. No more drama for tonight... hopefully.

 

 

The next day, while grocery shopping, Finn's phone beeps. He just got a text message from someone. Hoping to God that it's not Shantell, he pulls out his phone to see that it's...

'Oh, Rey!' He thinks to himself. Man, Rey's been on his mind a lot lately. After the last time they had sex together (which was about 4 weeks ago), it felt... different.

Like, they weren't just fucking each other's brains out. They were making...

'Dammit!' Finn thinks. 'What am I thinking?! I was about to suggest to myself that Rey and I were making...' He sighs. 'No! Rey's made it clear that we're just friends! Friends who have been kissing without thinking about it. Friends who've been sleeping together for months now. Friends who may or may not have... fallen for each other?

Finn remembers in exquisite detail the look in Rey's eye when she was riding him that night. It was almost as if it looked like she was fucking him like she was staking a claim or something. And after they were done, Rey held on to Finn the entire time they were watching _Chicago P.D._ Like... well, wait a minute!

Rey's always been known to cling onto Finn, especially when watching an intense scene in a movie and show. But, the way her hand caressed his arm and his thighs. It's was something like how Shantell used to do back when Finn was still dating her.

Could Rey have feelings for Finn? Can Finn admit to himself that he indeed does have feelings for Rey?

Finn pulls up the text.

_[Text from: Rey 11:57 A.M.] Word has it that you were just promoted! Congrats, Finn! Sorry for missing your party! I wish I could see U._

_[Text from: Finn 12:04 P.M.] Oh, it's alright. I heard that you and Ben were headed out of town._

_[Text from: Rey 12:10 P.M.] Yeah. We were invited to our adoptive Father's wedding. Wedge was marrying his boyfriend of 10 years._

_[Text from: Finn 12:32 P.M.] Oh, Cool. So I'll see you when you get back then._

_[Text from: Rey 1:10 P.M.] Yes you will. TTFN!_

_[Text from: Finn 1:12 P.M.] Later._

 

 

Finn gets home and starts to unload his groceries when... 

(Guess who shows up!)

Someone catcalls him.

Finn sighs exasperated. "Serious?! Shantell..."

"HEY!" Shantell calls out. "Take it easy! Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I really don't wanna see you." Finn says.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm here to see you." Shantell presses her lips together.

"You saw me last night." Finn says. "That should've been enough."

"It wasn't." Shantell says. "I want you to invite me in?" She watches him pull more bags out of his truck. She stares at his rear-end and smiles. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" Finn asks.

"At work. Why, you jealous?" Shantell raises an eyebrow and smiling again smugly.

"Naw. Like I said, I'm just looking out for him." Finn closes his truck door and heads back inside.

"Yeah, you are!" Shantell smiles as she follows. "You're jealous! It's cute!"

"Oh, my Christ!" Finn grunts. "Go away, Shantell!"

"Why?" Shantell demands to know. "Why, Finn? Why are you acting like this?! You know you miss me!"

"Because I'm tired dealing with your bullshit!" Finn yells.

"Be nice to me, Finn. You know I don't like it when you yell at me." Shantell says.

"I don't give a damn what you like or don't anymore. I've got my own things I'm dealing with."

"Okay. Okay." Shantell stands in front of him, stopping him with a hand to his chest. She exhales. "I'm sorry. I'm not here to cause you anymore trouble, Finn. I just don't like it when you get mad at me."

"Then, what are you doing here? And, don't tell me it's because you wanna talk. What's there to talk about after 4 years?"

"Okay. I confess. I miss you and yes! I just wanna talk." She sighs again. "Can I come inside?"

"No." Finn walks around her. 

"Please?" Shantell asks.

"No!" Finn repeats.

"But, Finn. I..." Shantell.

"NO, Shantell!!" Finn turns and keeps walking.

Shantell stands there watching him go and with a sad expression.

Just then, a car driven by Karé pulls up to Finn's apartment. Maz is talking and laughing with her wife and daughter. But, the second she sees Shantell standing there, her mood does a 180 degree turn.

"Slow down!" Maz says.

Karé looks over at her. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Just slow it down!" Maz spits.

Karé does as Maz instructs.

Maz, not wasting another second, yanks off her seatbelt and bolts towards Shantell. She's got an angry scowl on her face and judging by how fast she's running, she intends on tearing Shantell limb from limb.

Shantell, hearing the door slam, turns to see a pissed off Maz headed her way. Her eyes spring up like she's seen a ghost and she bails out of there!

Maz runs after her through the parking lot and she almost gets hit by a car leaving out. She manages to keep Shantell in her line of sight though. She's going make Shantell sorry for ever coming back to Coruscant!

Fortunately for Shantell, she manages to get back into her car and hauls ass away from Maz.

"Hey, SHANTELL!!" Maz screams. "DON'T YOU BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She watches as Shantell pulls off.

"Mommy?!" 

Maz turns to see Asia and Karé standing at the car.

She looks back, making sure Shantell was long gone before she gets back to her family.

"What..." Karé says, gasping. "What is going on?! Why were you after her like that?"

"you okay, Mommy?" Asia asks.

"Yeah, I'm better now, baby!" Maz promises her daughter. "We'll talk in Finn's place, Babe." Maz caresses Karé's  cheek.

"Okay." Karé says, her voice trembling.

 

 

There a hard knock on Finn's door. Finn goes over to it, thinking that Shantell's still there. He goes to curse her out, but upon seeing Maz's angry face, he knows to open the door and get out of her way.

"Why was Shantell here?!" Maz demands to know.

"I don't know!" Finn says. "She was at the Cantina last night."

Maz's eyes turn blood red. "Dammit!" She mutters.

"HEY!! Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Karé asks.

Finn and Maz stop to look at her and Asia. They exchange looks and Maz steps forward.

"Shantell... is nothing but trouble. She's never been nothing but trouble. Finn's known her ever since they were in high school together. And in that time, she's gotten guy after guy after guy in trouble. Ruining their reputations."

"Why?" Karé asks.

"She's narcissistic!" Finn asks.

"What's... 'nar...sis...stick' mean?" Asia asks.

"Asia! Go to Finn's room, now! The Grown-ups are talking!" Maz says.

Asia clutches her bag and does as she's told.

"I'll be there in a second, sweetie!" Finn says.

"Narcissistic?!" Karé asks.

"Yeah. And a compulsive Liar! It's always been all about what she wants and who she wants. No matter what." Finn says.

"She was always an attention hungry whore! Once, she managed to seduce a Police Officer and slept with him. 9 months later, she had a child for him." Maz says. "But, as we came to understand it, the man wanted to leave his family for her, but she didn't want him. So, she spreads this lie that he had been threatening to arrest her with a number of false charges unless she slept with him. She claimed to be afraid of him since he was a cop and all. The Baby was the result of him having his way with her. But, without investigating the claim, the cop was arrest. Slapped with legal charges and was put in prison.  Well, when it turned out to be a lie, the man was released after months of being in jail. His record may have been cleared, but his life was ruined. He was kicked off the force and is now working as a solar energy technician. He got off easy, but is now, in the eyes of the law, he was made responsible for taking care of Jacen and was forced to pay child support for him. And Shantell _never_ spent a day in prison."

"I can't believe I just accepted her side of the story." Finn says. "I was young and stupid. I was in love with Shantell. So, I promised that I'd help her take care of her baby boy. And, just like that, we were together. That's when I started to see the real Shantell."

Karé frowns. "What did she do?"

"Shantell likes to fight with guys. I don't mean argue. I literally mean 'fight'! She would sometimes punch and kick me and/or spit in my face from time to time just for the hell of it." Finn chuckles. "And I used to always think that she was acting that way because of what she went through. I never faulted her for anything. And the once reason I dealt with her crap was because of Jacen."

"Jacen? Her little boy?" Karé asks.

"Yeah." Finn says. "So, when chance brought me and that cop, Biggs Darklighter, together, I got an ear full of crazy stories about her. Turns out, the guy she was with before Darklighter was supposedly some frat boy who wanted her to join his fraternity, so he could share her with the boys. And when she wanted to break it off, they started harassing her. So, after some 'solid evidence' and getting a 'confession', the frat boy was arrested. But, Biggs would later find out that the frat boy, Dresden was born into a wealth family. And, so she wanted him to marry her so she could help herself to his money, but he turned her down."

"So, Finn. What did you do?" Karé asks, not sure if she actually wanted to know.

"I tried to get Jacen away from her and so the story went that I was hitting her. I never did, needless to say. But, it wasn't easy to get anyone to believe me when Shantell showed up at the police station with fresh bruises."

"Oh, my God!" Karé says. 

Finn nods. "Thankfully, Detective Sol Rivas didn't believe her and started conducting his own investigation. He followed her until he saw her with the guy she paid to beat her up."

"If it wasn't for Detective Rivas, Finn would still be sitting in a jail cell somewhere." Maz says. 

Which reminds Finn why he's been single for the past 4 years.

"And the baby?" Karé asks.

"Taken away. Child protective services were called because while Shantell had new clothes, dresses, and jewelry, Jacen wasn't being fed nor did he have any clean pampers." Maz says. "I just couldn't stand the thought of her getting away with hurting my brother. And thankfully, she had plenty of rope to hang herself with."

"Thankfully, Darklighter was entrusted with Jacen. And he's been taking good care of him. I make it a point to check in every now and again." Finn says. "Now, the question is... why is she back _now?_ Why after 4 years?" He asks.

"Hmm." Maz wonders. "How did she seem to you when you talked to her?" She asks Finn. "Like, what was she acting like?"

"Like she was doing a piss poor job trying to convince me that she was different." Finn says.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Jacen?" Karé throws out there.

"Hmm. Could be." Finn says. "In any case, I know Shantell. And if she's this insistent on wanting to talk to me, she's never gonna stop hounding me until she does."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Maz asks.

Finn doesn't answer her. He's not so sure himself. But, one thing he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, Shantell was gonna make the first move.

 

 

It was pretty early on Sunday evening when there was a knock on Finn's door.

His heart immediately slowly to a stop. He's been dreading the moment when Shantell would try and approach him again. So, with a deep breath, Finn gets up off of the couch and walks over to the door.

There's another knock. He doesn't say anything. He just moves at a snail's pace, not wanting to see her before he was ready to.

He grabs the doorknob, hesitating before he turns it.

'Okay.' He thinks to himself. 'Showtime.'

He turns the knob, swinging the door back, ready to get this whole thing off with. But, when he gets a good look at the person standing in front of him, his heart then starts pounding so loud, he can't hear anything else.

"REY!!" Finn holds her by the waist and picks her up, swinging her around and around.

Rey gasps in surprise but giggles as she hangs on to Finn's shoulders for dear life. "Finn!" Rey giggles uncontrollably. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Sorry!" Finn sets her back down and plants his lips on hers. She once again gasps but then immediately melts into his warm, soft, and very plump lips.

"WOW!" Rey exclaims. "If that's how you wanna greet me from now on, I have _NO_ complaints!"

"Sorry." Finn says again.

"No. Please don't be sorry." Rey urges. "I just wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. What's been going on?"

"Nothing." Finn says. "I just missed you."

Rey smiles at Finn. "I missed you too."

Finn pecks Rey's lips again. And this time, she takes and holds Finn's head close as she savors the sensation of getting to kiss Finn.

Rey beams at Finn as she walks in, and Finn can't help but grin back. Even as he catches and locks the door behind her, he never takes his eyes off of her. She turns around and faces him.

"How was your trip?" Finn asks.

"Long. It took us 10 hours to get there!" Rey says.

"Man!" Finn exclaims. "You guys took turns driving?"

"Yeah." Rey says. "But, let me tell ya; Being on the road with Ben in a car for 10 hours wasn't my idea of a good time."

"Uh-Oh! The usual?" Finn asks.

"Yep. But, I will say, it was nice at first. Ben and I managed to get into an argument as per usual, but this time, we actually managed to talk some things out. I did what you said. He talked about what's been bothering him and I said what he does that bothers me. And so, the first 4 hours weren't too bad at all. It was really going well. And then all that changed when Ben decided he liked being 'Ben' too much to even enjoy the peace we were trying to make." Rey scoffs. "The rest of the trip was fine. Wedge looked so good in his tux and he was just so entranced when Bodhi shared his vows with him. It was just too sweet."

"Oh, good for them!" Finn says. "I hope it lasts! There just aren't too many long lasting marriage anymore."

"Oh, I know!" Rey says. "But, it was just a good time. I really glad I went."

"I thought you were gonna be gone all weekend?" Finn says. "What are you doing back here already?"

Rey gives him a look.

"Oh, Ben. Of course. What'd he do?" Finn questions.

"Oh, y'know. He was just being... 'Ben'." Rey says.

"Right. 'Nuff said." Finn chuckles.

"How about you?" Rey asks. "Did you have fun at your party?"

"I did. It was a nice surprise. It was just a get together, but it was fun!" Finn answers.

But, Rey could tell that something was off. Finn didn't usually frown whenever he claimed to have a good time. Something was bothering him. "But?"

Finn sighs. "Do you remember uh... Shantell from high school?"

"Oh, my God!" Rey says in disgust. "I wish I could forget her! What did you ever see in that girl?!"

"I don't EVEN know now." Finn says.

"What about her?" Rey asks.

"Well, she showed up at my sister's place." Finn answers.

"WHAT?! What was she doing there?!" Rey asks.

"I don't know, but she said she was there because she heard about me getting my promotion and was plenty pissed when I didn't invite her. I still don't know how she even found out about it." Finn says.

"Oh. You know what?" Rey asks. "I think I do. Now, before I say anything else, I don't want you to get mad at her."

"Get mad at who?" Finn asks.

"I think when Rose congratulated you on Facebook, I remember seeing Shantell posted a comment on her page: _"Why did Finn tell me he was moving up in the world?! It's just like him to not to tell me anything."_

"That sounds like something she'd say." Finn says. "Naw. I'm not gonna blame Rose for this. She didn't even know us for that long and Shantell had long since left the picture went we all shared hanging out."

"Rose even responded to her where the party was gonna be held." Rey says.

Okay. Maybe NOW Finn could blame her for this.

"So, is she still in town?" Rey asks. "Where did she even come from? Last I heard, she was somewhere down south."

"I don't know, but she's been blowing up my phone. Text after text, phone call after phone call. She just won't stop until I agree to meet her!"

"Do you still have those texts from her?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Finn says in a sour tone. He picks up his phone from the couch and starts scrolling through them. He then hands the phone to Rey.

 

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 1:13 P.M.] Why did you sic your damn sister after me? Is what I did so bad that you had to call her to get me?_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 1:20 P.M.] Finn I asked you a question._

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 1:26 P.M.] Text me back!!!!!!_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 1:58 P.M.] Speak_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 2:31 P.M.] I tried to call U_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 3:43 P.M.] Oh you gonna ignore me huh?_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 4:41 P.M.] You're a PUSSY!!!!_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway - Saturday 5:15 P.M.] I don't know why I ever bothered trying to talk to a BITCH!!!_

_[Text from: Iwishyouwouldgoaway -Saturday 6:45 P.M.] Finn Please just call me okay? I'm sorry for being mean to you. I just really need to talk to you will you please call me back_

 

"Okay. I've seen enough!" Rey says, handing Finn his phone back.

"It's been going on and on like this." Finn says.

"So, who else knows about this?" Rey asks.

"Maz, Karé, and now, you do." Finn answers.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Rey asks.

"Maz asked me that same question. I didn't know then either."

"What do you need me to do?" Rey asks.

"Just be sure to let Jess, Kaydel, and Rose know what's going on. Shantell's known to be a bit on the jealous side and won't hesitate to belittle or attack anyone close to me."

"Got it." Rey says. "I can stay here too, if you want me to. I know you're not big on hitting girls. So, I can be here to protect you."

It's not like he actually needs protection. But, having Rey there certainly wouldn't hurt.

Finn looks up at her and a smile slowly spreads across his face. "You'd stay tonight too?"

"Sure can." Rey says without even hesitating.

Finn smiles, holding open his arms for her to walk into. She does, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and planting a kiss on his neck. Finn holds her tight, not wanting to let go for a moment.

Rey buries her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. She inhales his scent, loving it so much. Loving _him_ so much. 

They never say anything. They're just standing there in each others' arms, enjoying the company and the comfortable silence. In this moment, if neither of them were afraid of saying so, they would be confessing their love for each other. It's there. They both can feel it. But, they just don't have the courage to say so... yet.

Finn rubs her back and Rey just nuzzles his shoulder. She's comfortable where she is. Finn's so warm and so welcoming that she doesn't deny herself by letting him go just yet.

"I'm so happy you're here." Finn whispers.

"I can tell. I am, too." Rey whispers back. Although Rey doesn't want to, she backs out of Finn's arms, just enough to look him in the eye. "Mind if I use your shower? I've been so eager to get away from my brother that I didn't even bother to bathe this morning."

"No. Go right ahead." Finn invites.

"Thanks." Rey smiles as she pecks Finn on the lips one more time. She pulls off her coat and hangs it up before she steps out of her boots and socks. She then walks away, leaving Finn to watch her go with a loving smirk. His eyes drift down to her amazing ass and his mouth wets. her booty jiggles as she walks. He hated to see her go, but he loves watching her leave. She gets to his bathroom, turning the light on, but stops before walking in.

She turns to look back at him. She gives him a longing gaze as she undoes her jeans and pulls off her shirt.

Seeing her abs, Finn instantly gets excited. They haven't had sex in a while, and now that she was there, getting naked in his apartment after weeks, Finn can't help himself as his legs pull him over to where she is.

She gives Finn a smirk as she walks in the bathroom.

Finn walks over just in time to see Rey removes her bra and letting her jeans slide off of her hips and down to the floor. She then purposefully bends over in  front of Finn as she lowers her panties and then playfully throws them at Finn.

"You wanna take a bath with me?" Rey asks in an innocent sounding tone. She beckons him over with her index finger and Finn wastes no time jumping out of his clothes and slamming the door behind him.

 

 

Finn's sitting behind Rey as he washes her back, much to Rey's contentment. "So, listen..."

"Hmm?" Rey asks.

"A friend of mine from the Blue Heaven Club just gave me two tickets to go and see a jazz concert." Finn says. "Would you be interested in going?"

"Of course. With who?" Rey teases.

"Well... With me." Finn says.

"Oh!" Rey strokes her chin, playfully pondering on the invitation.

"It... Doesn't have to be a date." Finn says quickly. "It'll be a lot of music, good food. Maybe even a couple of dances. I mean, we could do something else. Or nothing at all. I was just wondering. It's all up to you."

Rey chuckles as she looks at him over her right shoulder. "Sounds like fun. I'd love to go."

"You..." Finn stumbles over his words. He wasn't sure what her response might be. He doesn't even know if she likes Jazz or not. He really is surprised that she said 'yes'. "You...You would?"

"Of course I would." Rey cups Finn's cheek. "I'm glad there are other things we can do together. Thank you for inviting me, Finn. It means a lot."

"Of course. Thank YOU for saying 'yes'." Finn says quickly.

Rey snickers as she shakes her head. She plants a long kiss to his lips. She then turns around in the tub, straddling his hips, and cupping his face as they deepen their kiss.

 

 

It's Monday again as Finn enjoys his first day in a new position. People respected him, Poe and Snap were happy to see him doing such a good job already. Even Phasma seemed to be treating him with a lot more respected then she used to.

Yep! Things were definitely looking up for Finn.

 

 

It isn't until lunch time when Finn decides to do something he normally wouldn't do without Rey: He decided to take his lunch hour away from work and have it at the Copasetic Restaurant in the downtown area.

He walks in and is greeted with warm smiles and ready-'n-waiting servers. 

He's allowed to sit wherever he wants and decides on the table by the far wall next to the windows. He takes a seat and places his order for an appetizer and drink and just leans back in his chair.

Today's a really good day.

 

"Excuse me, Sir?" His waiter says. "Your girlfriend is here to join you."

"Girlfriend?" Finn asks confused. His eyes turn a shade of red as he gets the answer to his question.

In walks Shantell.

"Hey, baby!" Shantell sits across from him.

"What would you like, ma'am?" The Waiter asks.

"A sweet tea and the fried calamari, please." Shantell answers.

"You got it. Be right back with your refill, sir." The waiter says.

Finn frowns as he stares at Shantell. How did she know he was there? Why was she there? Why won't she just leave him alone?

Shantell looks up at Finn. "What? You don't look happy to see me."

"I'm not." Finn starts to get up.

"Finn, sit down." Shantell demands.

"Naw, I don't think so." Finn says as he walks pass her.

She then grabs his waist, making him look at her. "Finn!" She says in a warning tone. "I came here to see you. I know I don't deserve it, but can't you at least show me just a little gratitude?"

"Gratitude?!" Finn repeats. "Gratitude for what?"

"Wanting to come clean." Shantell says.

Finn scoff as he snatches his hand away.

"Finn, if you don't sit right back down right now, I will scream." Shantell eyes him like she's daring him to leave now.

"Shantell, gimme a break." Finn says. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll tell you only if you sit back down. Chill back out and have a conversation with me." Shantell promises. "Please? Finn, just let me talk to you."

As much as Finn really doesn't wanna do that, he knows that he has no choice. So, he does as she says.

"So, what's up?" Finn asks.

"These last 4 years have been so hard to deal with. I can't stop thinking about everyone I came to hurt over the years. Karrin (The Frat boy), Dresden, Jacen... You. It was all just so messed up! I've done some really shitty things to so many people. I was only using them so that I could survive. It never dawned on me the people who were getting hurt or losing everything they had because of me. And only when Jacen was taken away from me, that's when it all became clear. Too many people have gotten hurt because of me. And now my own son is in the system."

"Shantell, I don't have a lot of time here. So, why don't you just get to it already?" Finn demands.

"Don't act so cold to me, Finn!" Shantell says. "I'm trying to apologize! Why do you have to be so rude?!"

"Shantell, keep your voice down." Finn says.

"No!" Shantell says. "Are you gonna let me say what I have to say? Huh? Are you gonna let me?"

"Go ahead." Finn urges. "Go ahead."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for all of this, Finn!" Shantell says. "It's taken me a long time to come to terms with who am I and what I've done. But, I'm getting my issues worked out. Okay? I'm in therapy. I've been meaning to get back in touch with people. Let me know how sorry I am and what I'm welling to do to make things wrong."

If that's true, what's with all of the threats and putting people down?" Finn asks.

"I'm not perfect, Finn. I still have a lot of anger to work through. I'm a work in progress. Besides, how am I suppose to act when I see you with other women?"

Finn's eyes widen. "What? Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Shantell says.

Finn is speechless. Too bad it's not in the nice way. Where does Shantell tell him who and who he can't hang out with.

"Shantell... You and I... We aren't together anymore. I haven't even seen you in four years." Finn says. "You've got no reason to be upset."

"Well, I wanna change that." Shantell says. "Finn, I've been missing you so much! I miss getting to see you sleeping next to me. You never stray too far from my mind. I've been meaning to ask you for another chance and wishing I hadn't been treating you so badly! I still want you to be with me."

Is she suggesting what he thinks she is? 'Oh, please, God! Don't tell me she's about to say what he thinks she's about to say!'

"Finn..." Shantell leans closer to Finn. "I love you."

These three little words. OH! How he's been dreaming and hoping to hear the woman he admires to say them to him. And he'd happily say them back just as quickly.

But, Shantell's not the one he wants. So, why is She saying them to him? Now??

"You were the first guy who tried so hard to make me happy. All without wanting or expecting anything in return. Every other guy would give me ultimatums, but being with you... it feels right. And seeing you with that girl made me so mad that that if I didn't get you to come and talk to me, I thought I really was gonna go crazy."

Finn doesn't say a word. He's being rocked to the core with the images of the hell Shantell put him through and now that she's back, it was going to continue. It doesn't matter how many times Finn tells her no. She wasn't going to stop until she had him living under the same roof with her again.

"All I've ever wanted was for someone to show me unconditional love. And you did. You did, and now I just want you to know that I'm here for you now, Finn. I wanna do right by _you_ this time. I love you so much Finn." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to cast my characters, here are the actresses I would bring in:
> 
> Zazie Beetz - Essence  
> Hannah John-Kamen - Shantell
> 
> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
